


Given Time

by anyothergirl415



Series: Unrequited Love Boys [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-12
Updated: 2010-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyothergirl415/pseuds/anyothergirl415
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At fifteen Jared fell in love with the college student who rented the apartment above his garage. Seven years later, he sees the boy who broke his heart once more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Given Time

**Author's Note:**

> 30 NaNo Shots 2010 - Prompt: smoke

“Hey, whoa, watch it.”

“Oh god, I’m so sorry.” Jared groaned as he once more bumped into the person who was somewhere in front of him. Why he’d thought it was smart to carry the last of his three boxes in at once was beyond him because clearly not seeing wasn’t working in his favor.

“You need some help?” The man he’d nearly knocked down was laughing as he offered so Jared figured he couldn’t have hurt him too bad.

“Yes, please, I’m just down the hall. Guess I got eager to be done.” Jared chuckled softly and stooped a little so the man could take the box on the top before leading the way down the hall. He bumped his door open with his hip, stepping around a pile of boxes and setting his two down on the ground.

Finally his own apartment. Jared had been waiting for this since he finished school, done with roommates and dorms and everything that went along with it. It felt like it had taken forever to get to this point, when he finally felt like a grown up and still he had his moments where he imagined he’d just be a little kid forever.

"Where should I set it?" The guy who offered to help him nearly walked into his back and Jared turned quickly.

"Sorry, God, my momma would faint if she saw my lack of manners." Jared laughed at himself and set the box down, straightening up to thank the man properly.

And then, against all of Jared's disbeliefs, he suddenly found himself staring at Jensen Ackles. The memory of Jensen lingered in his mind like the scent of smoke on his jacket when he'd been out in the bar. Seven years ago he'd experienced one crazy night where he'd gotten his first kiss and his first broken heart all in one go. After that school year Jensen had moved and Jared had never seen him again.

Until now.

“Jensen.” Jared blinked at him, trying to wrap his mind around the idea that this was _really_ him. Once upon a time he’d heard you never got over your first love and he hadn’t thought it was true until that moment. Just seeing Jensen was like a slam in the gut.

“Do I know you?” Jensen frowned and god he still looked gorgeous. His hair was still carefully and casually spiked, his eyes were still a sparkling emerald, his lips still plump. And there were even more freckles covering his nose than there had been before.

Jared wanted to pretend like he wasn’t hurt when Jensen didn’t instantly recognize him – after all, he’d grown almost a foot since then and he’d certainly filled out – but it still made his heart pinch. “Nah, probably not.”

Jensen frowned even deeper and looked to the side, obviously trying to figure out who he was from the stack of boxes. When he looked back at Jared – or up at him really – the confusion was still there and he rubbed along his neck like he always used to do when he was nervous. “You look familiar. What’s your name?”

There was a variety of answer Jared could respond with like _oh I’m just the boy who’s heart you broke_ – or – _one time you kissed me late at night when you were drunk then told me you weren’t interested at all_. But Jared couldn’t get the words to form. Maybe it was sign of maturity or something that he didn’t; maybe he just wanted to show Jensen that he was the bigger man now. “Jared Padalecki.”

The recognition crossed Jensen’s face in a slow wave. His eyes widened, his brows lifted, and he stepped back as if he were worried Jared was suddenly going to jump him. It made Jared want to slug him really. “Wow. Jared. Look at you. You’ve gotten so tall and just… wow. God. How old are you now?”

“Twenty two.” Jared didn’t need to ask Jensen back, he knew. Just like he knew that Jensen had gotten a degree in physical therapy and that he still sometimes talked to Jeff but not enough to go to his wedding a few months before. Turning from Jensen, Jared grabbed the nearest box and carried it to the kitchen. “Thanks again for your help, shut the door on your way out please.”

“Hey, wait, Jared.” Jensen sighed and didn’t move though Jared subtly watched him look over his shoulder at the open door. “Come on man, it’s been seven years, don’t you want to uh, talk or something? Catch up?”

Jared slowly closed the lid of the box – after determining his underwear didn’t belong in the kitchen – and turned to Jensen. “Catch up? What? Like old friends? I’m sorry but I don’t believe we were ever friends.”

Jensen visibly flinched at the harsh tone of Jared’s words and _good_ , he deserved to flinch. “Jared…” Jensen sighed and rubbed his neck again, breathing slow and deep. “You’re really going to hold a grudge over a little mistake? You were fifteen, I was drunk and-“

“You know what? I relived _that_ mistake plenty of times without hearing your version of it so you can just shut up and leave. Okay?” Jared pointed to the door and used his new size to his advantage, staring at Jensen until the guy sighed and stepped back.

“Alright, fine. I just thought…” Jensen waved his hand dismissively and turned, shaking his head as he disappeared out of the apartment.

Jared sighed and stepped forward, slowly closing the door and laying his forehead against it. God, if he’d known this was going to be the first thing that happened to him when he became a grown-up he would have stayed a child.

-=-=-=-

The following week Jared returned home from his first shift at the hospital to find a note and a rose taped to his door. Jared looked over his shoulder both ways with a frown before reaching out for the note and flower, slowly opening the paper.

 _I’m sorry for hurting you. You really do look great now. – Jensen_

Jared fingered the note closed and wet his lips before slowly sniffing the rose and heading inside.

-=-=-=-

Three days later Jared was called to the front desk and he’d only been working at the hospital for a couple of weeks, it seemed like a bad omen. Only when he got there it was to find a delivery man carrying a large blue balloon and a box of chocolates.

Jared signed for the items with a confused smile and laughed when his female co-workers crowded around him to find out who had sent it.

 _I keep seeing you walking out of the building but have never been brave enough to say hi. Would you say hi back? – Jen_

He told the girls it was just from some guy he used to know and left the candy in the break room for everyone to share. But he had a piece or two and brought the balloon home with him.

-=-=-=-

A little less than a week later Jared was heading out to his morning shift and he nearly tripped over the fresh cup of his favorite coffee sitting in front of his door. It was still warm Jared learned as he stooped down and picked up the cup and as he stood he looked around from side to side, not seeing anyone anywhere.

The side of the Starbucks cup said _We should go out some time – J_ and Jared’s heart quickened, a smile tugging at his lips because he couldn’t help it. He kept looking for Jensen as he headed out to his car but he never did spot him.

And it was a little insane how Jensen somehow knew all these things about him.

-=-=-=-

That Friday Jared was more than relieved to be off work, his long weekend had never looked so good. He pulled up in his usual spot and there was Jensen, dressed in a nice sweater and pants, smiling a little uncertainly.

Jared pushed his door open and climbed out; feeling distinctly underdressed in his scrubs. “Are you stalking me?”

“I knew who you were,” Jensen said quietly, threading his fingers together in front of him. “Jeff showed me his wedding pictures.”

“Then why did you pretend like you didn’t?” Jared frowned, not stepping any closer.

“Same reason I told you I wasn’t interested that night.” Jensen shrugged and wet his lips, rubbing at his neck once more.

For a while Jared could only stare at Jensen in disbelief. How many nights had he imagined Jensen coming back to him, saying he was wrong, and saying he wanted him? "What do you expect me to do? You show up after seven years and do all this stuff like I'm just going to fall for you all over again. It's not fair Jensen."

"I know." Jensen cautiously stepped forward, his eyes wide and pleading. "I don't have a good excuse. I wanted you then but I was too scared. I’ve had your number for years but wasn't brave enough to call. Jeff told me you were moving in here and I had to see you but then I freaked out and-"

Jared cut Jensen off in the middle of his sentence by kissing him. It probably wasn’t the wisest technique, he was still a little pissed off at Jensen really but he kept saying all these things that were making Jared’s heart melt and it didn’t make sense but he _wanted_ Jensen, maybe he always had, maybe he always would.

Jensen melted into the kiss, curling his fingers in the front of Jared’s scrubs and arching up into him. This time it was soft and deep, Jared controlling the slide forward of his tongue, his arm wrapping around the man’s waist to draw him in close. He liked that he could be the one to control this, to show Jensen that he wasn’t that little boy anymore.

When he pulled back he watched Jensen, his plush lips, flushed cheeks, still closed eyes. God he was even more gorgeous then Jared had remembered. “You broke my heart,” Jared whispered and pressed his forehead to Jensen’s.

Jensen’s breath hitched and his hand flattened out on Jared’s chest. “How many times do I have to apologize? I will. Anything you want. It’s just been seven years and I still think about you at least once a day.”

“This is insane.” Jared laughed shakily and pulled back, staring down at Jensen. “This is a joke. You’re messing with me.”

“No, I’m not. Please, I’ll do whatever you want Jared.” Jensen looked like he was about to get on his hands and knees and beg and Jared didn’t know how to handle that.

“What do you want?” Jared finally whispered, arms sliding over his chest.

Jensen smiled, almost nervous, and scratched his arm. “One date. One chance. If we have nothing in common, if you can’t forgive me, if it’s too much, I’ll leave you alone. Just give me one chance.”

There were a collection of reasons Jared should say no, and maybe a few reasons why he should say yes, and he took several long minutes just to make it sound like he wasn’t so eager. “One date,” he finally agreed and headed past Jensen to his apartment building, turning when he heard footsteps following him. “Tomorrow. Pick me up at seven.”

“I’ll make it worthwhile.” Jensen called out and Jared laughed, lifting his hand in a wave.

Jared couldn’t stop smiling and he wasn’t willing to admit just how much he was looking forward to the next night.


End file.
